Lucifer's Languages
by bluerose.child
Summary: The 3 times Lucifer breaks down language barriers and everyone's reactions to his quirk. Constructive Criticism is welcome!


The first time Lucifer showed of his language skills was on a crime scene.

Lucifer parked his car in a hurry to try to catch up to the Detective. She had called him in a rush and told him to meet her downtown for a crime scene. As he got out of the car, he could see Ella crouching beside a woman who seemed to have an executioner-style shot between her eyes.

Creeping past the yellow tape, Lucifer looks over Ella's shoulder. He can hear her mumbling a string of words trying to analyze the crime. "Dios mío, ¿cuántas veces tengo que ver a mujeres pobres morir así? Querido Dios, ayúdame. ¡Necesito vacaciones!" (My God, how many times do I have to see poor women die like this? Dear God, help me. I need vacations!)

Lucifer speaks out to correct the frazzled forensic scientist "Cariña, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi padre no te ayudará? Y créeme, hay mucho peor en esta ciudad. Sin embargo, no es tan malo como el infierno ... cualquier cosa es mejor que ese lugar miserable" (Darling, how many times do I have to tell you that Father won't help you? And trust me, there is so much worse in this city. Not as bad as Hell though...anything is better than that wretched place)

Ella's head whips up. "¡Lucifer! no me asustes asi" (Lucifer! Don't scare me like that). Lucifer can almost see the wheels in her head turning. "Hey, Luce, why didn't you tell me you spoke Spanish?"

"You never asked, Ms. Lopez." Lucifer drawls "But, if you want to know, I can speak any language. I am the Devil, afterall"

"What a great method actor! You're so-" "Lucifer. I'm glad you are finally here. If you could stop distracting Ella here, we can do our job" Before Ella could continue Detective Decker scolded the Devil.

"Detective! I was just telling Ella that I can speak Spanish." Lucifer justified

"So can most of the population. Now come on Lucifer, I need you to do your shtick with one of the suspects."

"Bossy, bossy Detective. I know a much better place you can use that tone." Lucifer smirked.

Chloe blushes and quickly walks away. Lucifer follows contemplating the rapid switches in the Detective's moods.

The next time Lucifer shows off his skills is in an interrogation room.

Amid a sex and drug ring case, Dan and Chloe are attempting to interrogate a key witness. The only problem, she only speaks French.

"Dan, this isn't working. Let's step outside for a second and try to figure out a way to get the information that we need." With that, the ex-spouses leave the pretty blonde alone and walk over to Chloe's desk.

"What can we do Chloe? We need a translator, pronto. The department is looking around for one but we need one now. I even tried to use some Spanish to see if she can decipher anything. Ella is out so we can't use her French abilities. It's hopeless!" Before Chloe could reply, they hear a loud giggle and a distinctive voice. A voice as smooth as scotch. A voice that they could recognize as Lucifer even before they stepped into the room once more.

Upon entering, Chloe sees Lucifer leaning across the desk whispering something the beautiful woman's ear. The sheen in her eye, her blissful expression, and her jarring giggles all show the signs of Lucifer's presence. Of course, leave it to Lucifer bloody Morningstar to seduce the one witness who wouldn't speak. Before Chloe could rage at Lucifer for the blatant disregard of her feel-of the procedure, Lucifer turns around.

"Ah Detective, Douche. I would like for you guys to meet Madelaine. She was brought here from France because of our lovely drug lord friend, Keith."

"How…How did you get that information"

"It's quite simple Detective Douche, I asked. Did you try that?" Before Dan could say anything. Madelaine responded "Ils essayaient donc de dire quelque chose mais je n'ai pas compris. Je pense que le petit homme parlait espagnol, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire." (They were trying so say something but I didn't understand. I think the short man spoke Spanish, but I didn't know what to say.)

Lucifer clicks his tongue and with his signature smirk responds "Vous pensIez qu'ils seraient plus intelligents. Je suis ici, donc tout ira bien, chérie" (You think they would be smarter. I'm here now so everything will be alright, darling).

Chloe didn't need to understand what he was saying to know that he insulted them and flirted with her. Good Lord, what was she going to do with this man.

"Lucifer, I don't even want to know how you can speak French but get her statement. We need to know everything." Before she leaves the room, Chloe turns around and adds "And try not to get in her pants before this case is over"

The last thing she sees in the room is Lucifer's hot- no wait not hot- smirk.

The third time Lucifer shows off his prowess is a casual hang out turned show and tell.

It was a fairly slow day at Lux so Lucifer decided to call his friends over to have a nice party to celebrate the solving of a case.

Soon enough, Chloe, Dan, Ella, and Lucifer are sitting in a booth letting the drinks flow. Between drinks, a tipsy Ella brings up Lucifer's talents.

"Hey Luce, how did you speak Spanish so fluently?"

"I'm the Devil, Ms. Lopez. It's a God-given talent."

"Wait, wait, wait. You can speak Spanish too? What language can't you speak, bro?" A confused Dan asks

"I can speak them all"

"Dan, what do you mean "too"? Have you heard Lucifer speak any other languages?" questions Chloe

"I heard him speak Chinese"

"Oh yeah, he spoke Korean once too!" chimes Chloe

"Not to mention the French he spoke in the last case"

"Ladies, Ladies. As much as I appreciate the ego-boosting, you have to understand….I can speak every language" drawls Lucifer, gaining glares from Dan and Chloe

Ella, who's way beyond the point of tipsy, challenges "Oh yeah.. then speak Italian"

"È facile, dammi qualcosa di più difficile." (This is easy. Ask me something harder) Lucifer responds with an immaculate eyebrow raise.

Dan is the next one to take the bait. "Ok, then say something in Hindi"

"इसमें लंबा समय लगने वाला है" (This is going to take a long time).

Before he knows it, Lucifer is going through his impressive memory banks for almost every language. After many hours and many, many drinks, Chloe asks the last question. "What's your first language?"

Lucifer looks down and proceeds to speak an ancient language "_Enochian, the language of the angels._"* Lucifer turns to look back at his friends who all are staring at him.

"Are you guys all right?"

"Oh my god, that was beautiful!"

"Dude! You're so talented"

Chloe looks up into Lucifer's eyes. "Lucifer, you're amazing"

Shaking his head, Lucifer looks around and declares "Ok everyone, it's time for bed. You've all had way too much to drink"

Lucifer leads the group to his penthouse. Setting up his bed for Ella and Chloe and dumping Dan on the couch, Lucifer walks outside for a smoke.

Watching the smoke drift up towards his ex-home, Lucifer allows himself to relax. Whispering one more thing to the stars, he turns back into his home towards his new family.

"_I'm happy now_"*

*A/N: Enochian is made of symbols that would not show up so everything that is italicized is Enochian.


End file.
